1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a suede-like raised fabric. More particularly, the present invention has reference to a process for preparing a suede-like fabric by applying an amino resin to a raised fabric which has naps consisting of extra fine fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means for preparing a suede-like raised fabric by application of an elastic resin such as polyurethane, etc. to a raised nonwoven, woven or knitted fabric having naps of extra fine fibers have hitherto been publicly known. Since the resultant suede-like raised fabrics have outstanding properties of an excellent writing effect, bending resilience, crease resistance, etc., they are widely used as a substitute material for natural suede or material for apparel fashions. However, as the diversification of users' taste develops, the need for a product which has the feeling different from that of conventional suede-like raised fabrics prepared by the application of an elastic resin such as polyurethane, etc. has become prevalent.